Body Check
by lost-soul-gal
Summary: she's the publicist for her arch enemy's team. their stubbornness will not help to break the ice. or will they melt the ice? DMHG rating may go up. R
1. Chapter 1

**Body Check**

A/N: Be kind with your reviews. Thank you! I appreciate your reviews too. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stuffs. Period.

Chapter 1 – Crossing Paths

She smoothed her slight-above-knee skirt and pulled her wavy hair into a messy ponytail with some stray hair falling to the sides of her face. She went to her locker outside the changing room and took some papers that her boss had given her. She took a deep breath and walked into the changing room.

She tried not to stare in awe of the half naked bodies roaming around the changing room, making conversation with one another casually. After about five minutes later, the guys started to sense her presence and stared at her. She took this time to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm your publicist hired by your manager. I suppose he told you so?" she said slowly but confidently.

The guys continued to stare at her but some shook their heads.

"Alright. No matter, first things off, just call me Hermione. I have a job to do, so don't make things difficult for me or I'll do the same for you. The reason being why I'm here is because from what I heard from Lou, you guys have a…not so pleasant impression on people." She said.

"Really?" one guy snickered. He had dark wavy hair that was plastered to his forehead. She made eye contact and smiled at him, willing herself to let her eyes wander any lower.

"Yes. As requested by your manager, Lou, you guys are requested to attend this charity program. Many respectable people will be present, thus Lou thought it would be a great time to show how much you guys care towards the charity." She passed around the papers she was holding.

"Really? I don't think I feel anything towards them." another guy snickered. This one had raven and messy hair. _Just like Harry except for that haughty attitude of his. _ "Alex! Shut up." Another guy said fierily.

That guy who was supposedly Alex shrugged and made small talk with the guy beside him.

"Well, anyone interested?" Hermione said.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"No one? I have to report this to Lou. He wont be happy. At all." Hermione didn't know what was their problem. Acting oh-so-high and mighty.

No one replied her. After waiting for a while, she decided it was useless to wait for an answer and went to the office just five levels up. She went to the lift and pressed the button '5'. The guys weren't as bad as she thought. From what Lou had said, they were hard to handle, like a bunch of rebellious kids, they would bash you up if you ever offended them. In all, they were not to be trifled with.

Hermione reached the fifth level and the doors of the lift opened, revealing a spacey room with a receptionist behind a mahogany desk.

"I'd like to see Lou." Hermione smiled at her.

"Who are you?" the receptionist eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm Hermione Granger. The publicist." Hermione replied.

"Oh. Sure. Walk in, turn right, go all the way straight until you see a sign 'Lou's office." The receptionist suddenly switched from unfriendly and suspicious mood to friendly and happy mood.

"Oh. Thanks." Hermione smiled at her again and entered the big office, searching for Lou's office.

Knocking on the door, she heard a muffled 'Enter' from inside and entered the room cautiously.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Sit, sit. How are those boys?" Lou said, with a huge cheeseburger in his hands. Whenever Hermione saw Lou, he was either snacking away or getting a beer.

"Call me Hermione. They're not as bad as I expected…but…they're kind of hard to handle." She took a seat and admitted. Seeing Lou's confused look, she decided to elaborate. "See, I told them about your suggestion of going to the charity program. They didn't seem so keen on it. I tried persuading them, but no one responded." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, don't blame yourself. They're always hostile towards strangers." Another voice from behind said and Hermione almost jumped up.

"Huh?" she turned around and saw another guy. He seemed to be balding and trying to speak in a voice that was supposed to sound sultry and hot, which in fact, sounded so not.

"That's Jack. He's the publicist who'd worked with us for two years. Big bunch of help, he is." Lou said as he stuffed the cheeseburger into his mouth.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Then, may I ask, why did you hire me when you have him as your publicist?" Hermione was beyond confused. This team had a publicist and now, they hired another one. What the hell? Are they trying to boast that they're rich? Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the, ah, so-called meeting.

"Well, this Jack complained that the team were getting to his nerves and needed another publicist. He wanted to take a really long break, rich guy, dammit. If only I could take a break." Lou sighed but quickly regained his cheery self.

"Oh. Ok. Anyway, Lou, how do I convince the team to attend this charity program?" Hermione said.

"That's what I hired you for, Ms. Granger. I went through your files. You could handle the intolerable Qudditch teams in Russia and Italy so well. After just six months, not only their skills improved a whole damn lot, the public's impression of them had improved too. Now, I want you to turn this Qudditch team into a respectable one. To turn them from what they are now to a bunch of sophisticated men." Lou said, a broad grin showing on his face.

"Huh?" Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. How could a bunch of Qudditch players turn into…sophisticated people? They were like bulls. Rough, strong, mean and ruthless. How could a bunch of bulls turn into sophisticated, respectable…swans? Hermione stifled a laugh at that thought. Besides, the Qudditch teams at Russia and Italy weren't that bad at all. They were just always getting into trouble. Once Hermione taught them how to avoid them and deal with them, everything about them changed.

"Aye, just try your best Hermione. Lou just wants to strip the bad impression of them and paint on a new coat of impression on them again, making them more presentable." Jack said this time. Hermione turned and caught him looking at her legs. He obviously saw her caught him as he looked up, winked at her and tried to smile seductively at her, which failed terribly. Somehow, this Jack reminded Hermione of Pansy Parkinson, the school slut.

"I'll try my best. But, don't you have any tips on how to handle them? It will make my life so much easier." Hermione asked sweetly.

"Hmmm…tackle the captain of the team. The team listens to him and only him." Lou suggested and took out another burger from a plastic bag.

"And he is?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Ring a bell?" Lou smiled broadly.

"Dr…draco?" Hermione stuttered. Oh no, just when her life is getting back on track, it is thrown off track again.

"Yep. The one and only best player on the team." Lou smiled again and took a giant bite out of his burger.

"But- " Hermione tried to say.

"Alright. You may go now, Hermione. Draco always leave last and remember, get those guys to attend the charity program." Lou smiled again and took another big bite of his burger. 

"But Lou- " Hermione tried to say but was interrupted by Jack this time.

"Now, you heard Lou. The two of us still have something to discuss. Would you kindly leave the room?" Jack got up and steered Hermione towards the door with his hand on her back. Hermione was so tempted to just slap that hand off and scold him, but Lou's presence held her back.

"Alright. Bye Lou. Bye Jack." Hermione sighed and closed the door.

Oh crap. How could she do it? Draco Malfoy? That idiot blond who insulted, taunted her in those years at Hogwarts? Oh man. Her life couldn't get any worse than it could. She went to the first level and walked back to the changing room. There were fewer guys hanging around in the room. She searched the room for a guy with silver blond hair. She spotted him. He was watching television at the corner of the room with a beer in hand.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." She took a deep breath and said confidently.

"What is it?" he said without turning. The same cold icy voice he used when insulting her.

"Lou sent me here to get your team to attend this charity program." She went straight to the point. She figured it was useless to beat around the bush.

"Who are you?" he asked again, without looking at her.

"The publicist."

"Is that your name?" he sneered.

"Guess."

That caught his attention. He got up and turned to face her. Wow, talk about adolescence. He had grown at least another three inches from the last time she saw him which was three years ago. Hermione had to tilt her head to have a better view of him. Oh, scratch that. That sounded so wrong. She had to tilt her head to…see him? No. Look at him? No way.

She could see that he was scrutinizing her from head to toe. Somehow, she felt hot and bothered having a half naked man looking at her so contently. She raised her hand and ran through her hair with it absentmindedly. More stray curls fell from her messy ponytail.

-  
Just who was this lady? She looked so familiar, yet like a stranger. Brown curly hair with blond and red streaks, check. Curvy figure, check. Sharp features, mesmerizing hazel eyes, pouty and luscious lips, check. Fantastic clothes to show off her figure, check. Who the hell was this lady?

"Hints? Clues?" he asked.

"You know me. You hate me. Need I elaborate?" she sighed.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." He was shocked and surprised. He refused to believe that the bookworm had morphed into this enchanting lady.

"Bingo."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had gotten a job at the Ministry?" he asked.

"Well, I found this job much more interesting and thrilling. Getting to deal with different people." Hermione got excited at the mention of her job.

"Right."

"And I suppose you're going to make my job much interesting and thrilling, aren't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Define much interesting and thrilling." He challenged her.

"Well, I heard that you are a womanizer, you drink, you have an attitude problem and so on. You should know it better than I do. And I have to clear up the mess you leave behind. One after another."

"You can just quit, you know?" he smirked. It was just thrilling to see her pissed off.

"Well, I refuse to. I don't leave my job halfway through."

She had really changed in many ways. First off, her temper had become more stable compared to the years in Hogwarts, especially during their seventh year. She could start scolding one for no reason one second and then laugh with her friends the next. She could be crying one moment and then giggling hysterically with her friend, what's-her-name? Gunny? Minny? Misty? Gina? Oh, Ginny. He almost laughed at all the names he came up with. How did he know all that? Well, the two of them were Heads and shared a common room, bathroom but different rooms. He could always hear her muffled crying from the door. It wasn't like he wanted to spy on her. It's just that her wails were too loud to be ignored.

Now, she was rattling on about something. He couldn't quite remember what the two of them were talking about. Thoughts from the past flooded his mind when he figured out who she was.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Huh? What?"

"Were you listening to me?" she asked once again. 

"Yea. Of course." He quickly said, scolding himself mentally for daydreaming.

"What did I say?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

What the hell did she say? Hogwarts? Love? Scratch that. Errr…dammit!

"What?" he asked her back.

"Draco! Can you pay attention!" she exclaimed again and muttered something like 'Never changed at all' and 'Retarded idiot' under her breath.

"Since when did you call me Draco?" he smirked.

"Since seventh year. McGonagall made us have a truce in front of the whole school. Remember?" she said in a bored manner.

"Oh…yea that. That most embarrassing moment of my life." He said.

"What is your problem?"

"You! Why don't you just leave my team and I alone? I heard from Kevin that you want us to attend some retarded charity thing? What for? We're Qudditch players. Not some philanthropist. Get that in mind, please." He sat on the couch again.

"I cant. This is my job. My job is to change you bunch of mean and rough guys to some sophisticated people all right? I'm under orders to do that. I can't defy them. You're making things difficult for me!"

"Really? Why should we be sophisticated? We're supposed to be ruthless and rough. How else can we win those Qudditch matches?"

"Do you think I don't know that? I think that it's your superiors that don't know that! They are the ones who want to change you people, not me!" 

"Really? Then please tell them we don't need any changing! We're happy with how we are now." He said stubbornly. 

"What am I now? Some messenger? I'm a publicist. I have to cover up your image to the people's liking. I do damage control. That is my job. Not being a messenger."

"But that is what you're doing now. You're telling us what Lou told you to do."

"Yes! And I want your team and you to attend this charity program!" the two of them were shouting now, getting the attention of those who have not left the changing room.

"Why should we do that? We're busy training for the upcoming matches. We need to strategize, train and so much more. Where do we get time to attend some stupid program?"

"I see. You have always been such a selfish ass. You have not changed at all. You think only of yourself and this team. What about me? I'm trying to do my job here. And you're making my job difficult!"

"Really? I told you that you could quit. Even Jack that stubborn and persistent asshole couldn't handle us! What makes you think that you can do it? The fact that you're a lady and that we would listen to ladies? You're wrong, Granger! We don't bother about the gender. The team, especially I, treats everyone equally. Be it male or female." He crushed the can of beer and let it drop to the floor.

"Oh ho! Look who's talking! Treat everyone equally? What a joke, Malfoy! Don't bullshit with me, Malfoy! Define treating everyone equally, will you? You should know how you treated me. You know it better than anyone else." Hermione used a manicured finger and poked his chest.

"That's because it's true, Granger! You're different from me. I'm a pureblood but you. You're a muggleborn."

"Muggleborn? Since when did you use that term? Isn't the word 'mudblood' your favorite one? Say it. Are you a coward?" Hermione dared.

"Fine. You. Are. A. Mud blood. A bloody pathetic one that is." He seethed. She asked for it and she shall be given.

-  
That did it.

_Slap!_

Hermione's hand connected with his cheek, leaving a red mark there on his pale skin.

"You slapped me…" he said, his fists clenched tightly together.

"Yes I did. So what? That wasn't the first time, I remember." Hermione smirked at him.

"Bitch…you better get out before I hit you. I'm serious."

"Really? I just have something to tell you. You all." Hermione turned to face the other people staring at the two of them in shock.

"I shall be chasing after you guys to get things done. I'm paid to hound you and your teammates and I will. I'm going to be the pebble in your shoe that you want to get rid of but cant, I'll be the annoying song lyric you cant get out in your head. . Get that drilled into your mind and may it stay there. Tell your superiors, I don't care. Complain to them, I don't give a shit. They'll just be more than happy to know that. Get that?" Hermione said loudly and strode off, leaving Draco fuming away and half of the team stunned.

That was the worst encounter Hermione had come across during her years of being a publicist. Of course, what could she expect when the captain of the damn team was Draco Malfoy. The idiot at Hogwarts who was her living nightmare. Hermione almost fainted when she heard that he was the captain of the team. Damn, she didn't know her luck was _so_ well. Bloody hell.

She walked down the streets in a huff and kicked at the leaves lying on the pavement. She needed an output to her frustrations and she needed it fast. She apparated to Diagon Alley, hoping she'd find her best friend there.

-  
Draco was slapped again. The team's assistant captain, Blaise Zabini went to his side as soon as she walked out of the room.

"Alright, buddy?" he asked and settled down beside him.

"Never better. The cheek of her to slap me. Again." Draco said.

"Again? That slap was awesome, mate." Blaise stifled a laugh.

"Shut up, Blaise. Unless you want me to screw your precious balls off." He narrowed his eyes at Kevin.

"Chill out! I was just kidding. So, it must have hurt. Just look at the amount of strength she used. Pow! Wonderful hit, I gotta say, though!" Blaise said excitedly.

_He wasn't the one getting slapped by that madwoman. Or else he would be saying something else._

"Blaise …" he growled. Blaise knew that things were serious and didn't press on. He handed Draco a beer and he took a swig from it.

"But then again. You were kind of harsh to Hermione. I mean, she's just doing what Lou told her to. No harm done eh?" Blaise said after a long silence.

"No harm done? She's trying to turn us to some _respectable_ Qudditch players. How's that even possible? Lou must be nuts up here." Draco pointed to his brain.

"Lou means good for us. I mean, we weren't exactly behaving ourselves. We may have won the Qudditch World Cup two years back but our behavior was…what is the perfect word? Horrible? Terrible? Wild?" Blaise shrugged.

"You mean to say that bringing the Cup to the new pub in Diagon Alley is illegal? Bullshit."

"Err…a pub? It was a strip show pub. No one was exactly happy about it except for the guys and the strippers." Blaise pointed out and took another swig from his beer.

"Fine. We won all right? We have every right to do what we want with it."

"Right? You mean the right to bring the cup to strip shows and ogling at women dancing wildly with the cup like retarded people? That's preposterous!" Blaise half-yelled.

"Cool it. I know you got scolded for it. I apologize."

"Yea. For running away to the back alley to shag this blond? Apology so not accepted."

"Fine. What else can I do? I'm sorry all right? Bloody hell." He swore under his breath.

"Ok. Apology accepted. I still think you should apologize to Hermione. You were in the wrong. I mean, you shouldn't call her _that_ you know…" Blaise's voice trailed off.

"What? Oh, mudblood? She's used to it." Draco shrugged.

"She's not used to it. If she was, would she have slapped you? You know what, Draco? You can be so dense sometimes." Blaise smiled at him.

"Whatever. Hi Gina!" Draco's voice perked up as he saw his goddaughter.

"God-dad! How are you?" the squeaky voice of Gina filled the room as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm…all right…you?" Draco rubbed his cheek absentmindedly and patted her head.

"Wonderful! Mummy brought me to Diagon Alley for shopping. I brought a really pretty dress! I look like a princess!" she squealed as her mother walked in.

"Hon, how's the baby?" Blaise walked to his wife and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Kicking me all the time. Just as active and energetic as you." She smiled and kissed him back.

"Get a room, you two!" Draco called out.

"Eh! Shut up Draco." Blaise shouted.

"So, Gina. Do you want a brother or sister?" Draco asked, his attention turning to Gina once more.

"I want…a brother…and a sister. I want both!" she squealed and jumped up and down, her red curls bouncing from her head.

"You're gonna have a hard time, Gin. Giving birth to twins is hard work." Draco laughed at his goddaughter's reply.

"No problem. I can handle whatever is thrown to me. How's training today?" she told Draco and then turned her attention to Blaise.

"It wont be perfect if you didn't come." He whispered into her ear.

"Come off it, Blaise. We seem to have two very interested audience." She pointed to her daughter and Draco.

"All right. Let's go. It's late, Gina." Blaise opened his arms and welcomed Gina for a tight hug.

"Bye Blaise. Bye Gina. Bye Ginny. Bye to the unborn twins." Draco winked at them and waved.

"Bye. Take care god-dad!" Gina said and went out of the room with her parents.

That was a surprisingly adorable family. One would never have thought Ginny and Blaise would get together, let alone married. Apparently, Blaise had shocked his family and everyone else by proposing to Ginny two years ago when they won the Cup. Ginny had obviously agreed, seeing how crazy in love she was with him. 

Draco sighed and locked up the room. He didn't feel like going back home, neither did he feel like walking alone on the streets. A place came to his mind and he decided that was the best place to go.

After a ten-minute walk, he reached _Ora dell'aperitivo_ and entered. As soon as he entered, loud blaring music hit his ears and he jostled through the crowd to get to the counter.

"One Whiskey." He ordered. He looked around for some hot chicks but many were already busy flirting with other men. Waiting for a babe to appear, he downed more than five Whiskeys.

"Hey, handsome." A seductive voice came from behind.

-  
"Hey Harry. Are you free? If so, please drop by my house. I would appreciate that a lot." Hermione spoke into her cell phone and then hung up. Darn. She had dropped by Harry's house to see whether he was in. However, no one opened the door. She called his cell phone but no one answered. She figured he was probably still working.

She went home after that, refusing to dwell on the events that happened that afternoon. She found her best friend, Abigail, lying on the sofa and watching television. The two of them used to be publicists for various events and they worked well together.

"Hey. You're back early, Abby." Hermione said and closed the door, placing her keys in the hook that held her name above it.

"Yep. The recording ended earlier than planned." Came a muffled reply as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth.

"Make space for me. I'm coming." Hermione warned and plopped down on the sofa, causing the sofa to bounce a little.

"So, how's your first day at the what's-their-team-name?" she asked, handing popcorn to Hermione.

"Horrible. It was worst than I thought. Guess who I met."

"Hmm…who? Victor Krum?" Abigail said, laughing loudly. Hermione told her everything about her, from Hogwarts to her personal life when they blossomed into inseparable good friends.

"No. Worst than that. Clue: An asshole." Hermione grabbed more popcorn and stuffed them inside her mouth.

"I know. Malfoy. That Draco Malfoy."

"Go figure!" Hermione sighed.

"It can't be that bad right? I mean, it has been three years. He should have changed."

"Actually, it wasn't three years. It was two years. I met him again when Gin and Blaise married. I was the maid of honor and that idiot was the best man. Some kind of best man he was man." Hermione groaned as she stretched.

"Alright. I'll let you have the tub tonight. Only tonight." Abigail warned. Hermione was so excited she rushed to the bathroom.

"Love you, Abby. You rock my world!" she called out from upstairs.

"Only tonight, Hermione!" she warned again.

"Love you loads."

The two of them bought this terrace house together when they earned their first paycheck. They paid the rest by installments. The terrace was roomy. The kitchen was white-tiled and homey. Personal touches from the two of them were applied to the kitchen. Abigail was in charge of decorating her own room, the hall and the dining table. Hermione was in charge of doing up her own room, the bathrooms and the guest rooms. By the end of the renovations, their house was the perfect house many would kill to have.

In fact, the owners of the house were just as perfect. Perfect bodies, perfect jobs. What else could they demand for? Both were highly sought after but they promised each other to concentrate on their career first. It was easy to make a guy smitten. The right atmosphere, right posture and right attitude were all it takes. Throw in any background music, short leather skirts, tight tank tops, a wink and a flip of the hair and voila! They would be smitten.

"Stupid bastard. I'll show him who he is messing with." Hermione muttered and stepped into the hot water bath, relaxing at the warmth that surrounded her.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: How's it? Review! Press that cute little button there. Thank you.


	2. Cant get you out of my mind

**Body Check**

A/N: First off, I'm sooooo thankful for all the reviews. I would like to shout out a big 'thank you' for those who reviewed! Love you loads!

To tuxedo cat: If you're reading this, I apologize. I admit that the last part is a bit weird and crappy. But, thanks for your review. I'll try to improve on it. (:

Janette Salinas: Don't worry. I wont make them fall in love so easily. I know I'm evil. Muahahah:)

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which part of 'Don't' do you guys not understand? Mutters under breath Bunch of paranoid people and blah…

Chapter 2 – Cant get you out of my mind

"Sweetheart…wake up…wakey wakey!" a horribly high-pitched voice rang through his ears.

"C'mon Draco…wakey!" came that annoying voice again.

Draco groaned and propped his elbows on the bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said, holding his head in his hands.

"Nothing. Just you and me on this bed."

Draco felt a weight on him and he forced open his eyes. A redhead with huge brown eyes sat on his stomach staring at him. Memories from last night's events came rushing to his mind instantly. He had downed about seven Whiskeys when this redhead came to him. Then, they went to his house and there, they had a fun time experimenting different positions to please each other. That was a really good time for acrobats.

'I must have been really drunk…' he muttered under his breath. Draco Malfoy never brought any girl back to his home. He preferred doing things at the females' house and the next morning, he would leave the house after having another round of sex. That was his usual routine.

"Draco…" that redhead purred against his neck. She had found his sensitive spot, which was the side of his neck, and she was currently leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

Funny, why was she moaning when he was supposed to be the one making that sound? Weird redhead. He decided to just play along and fake a moan. But then again, what was her name? Mandy? Misty? Michy? Oh damn. He turned to his right and read the time on the clock. Ten…ten thirty… Oh shit! He was late for training…hold on. There was no training. It was a Saturday. No excuse to save him now.

"Darling…why don't you take a bath?" he said softly, hoping she wouldn't turn mad and threaten him.

"Hmmm…" she said and sat up, looking at him.

"Go take a hot water bath. It'll do you good." He persuaded as he tucked a strand of stray red hair behind her ear.

"Alright…I know when I'm not wanted or needed." She said. Was that a hint of disappointment? Whatever. Glad she knew that. He'd be damned if she refused to leave.

"Walk straight, turn left when you see the first room. That's the bathroom." He said. "Darling." He added to his sentence.

She grabbed the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around her body, a long train following behind her. Draco sighed as she left. Somehow during their lovemaking, he had pictured someone else instead of that Mandy-Misty-Michy. It scared him and he had shoved that redhead away, scaring her a damn lot. He had quickly apologized and pulled her back. However, not long later, he had pictured that girl in his arms, her smooth thighs he was parting, and her luscious lips he was licking and kissing again.

That thought alone was scary. He quickly shook off those horrible thoughts and put on his green boxers that the redhead had flung last night. He went down to his kitchen and made some coffee. He refrained from calling for the house-elf or taking out his wand and did his morning breakfast with it. He didn't want to scare off that Muggle redhead again. Once was enough.

_ "…I'll be the annoying song lyric that you can't get out in your head…" _Damn…she was getting on to him.

-

"Hermione! Breakfast is ready!" Abigail yelled.

"Coming!" Hermione shouted back and ran down to the dining hall.

"One sunny side-up with bacon and coffee coming right up!" Abigail placed Hermione's breakfast in front of her and smiled.

"So, no work today?" Hermione asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Nope. Today's the off day for that singer. Whatever her name is. I can't stand her. She's such a stuck up bitch!" Abigail said.

"Whoa. Language, my dear. Who can else worst than Draco Malfoy? He's awarded the 'Most Obnoxious-Detestable-Irritating-Annoying Idiot on Earth'."

"Alright. I can see that the enmity between you two will never change."

"Never. Ever. Impossible." Hermione finished the last of her breakfast and went back to her room.

"It's time to go visit my parents." She muttered under her breath and changed into something more presentable instead of her grey sweatpants and the big black shirt that can hide at least two chickens.

She put on makeup sparingly and went down.

"Abby. I'm visiting my parents. See you later." She called out and apparated to her parent's house.

"Hermione! You're here!" her mother exclaimed and dropped her cup onto the floor.

"Yes. I decided to drop by for a little visit. How's Dad and you getting along?" she asked as her mother ushered her to a seat and went back into the kitchen to get her some lemon cookies.

"As usual." Came her mother's curt reply. Hermione knew at once that they must have argued again.

"Mom…do try to give in to Dad if you can. You do know he dislikes having someone to nag at him all day long." Oops. Big mistake, Hermione. She's just admitted that her mother nags incessantly and she knew her mother hated that.

"I know. But he's not listening to me! If he actually listened, I wouldn't have to nag at him. He's spoiling that child! Buying a cell phone for him, purchasing all the CDs that he wants. We aren't young anymore, Hermione. Business at the clinic may be alright and the profit we get always get used by him." Her mother sighed and sat at the dining table.

"I'll talk to Lance if you want. I'll try to persuade him to stop getting the unnecessary things." She offered.

"I'd love it. Thanks, Hermione." Her mother smiled and patted her hand lovingly.

Hermione took one lemon cookie and went upstairs to find Lance. The loud music blaring throughout the house meant that Lance was home.

"Lance?" Hermione knocked on the door and asked.

"Enter."

She entered Lance's room and looked at him. Talk about puberty. The last time Hermione saw him was about two weeks ago and now, he seemed to have grown another two inches. Damp light brown hair stuck to his forehead and Hermione reckoned he'd just bathed. Freckles dotted along cheeks, across the bridge of his nose and to the other cheek. He was the kind of boy girls would love to date.

There was this poster that caught her attention. It was Draco Malfoy wearing his Qudditch team robes with his silver blond hair covering his forehead and his eyes. He looked so retarded in that picture. Hell, whom on earth is she kidding? He looked sexy, she had to admit. She immediately slapped herself mentally for thinking that way.

"Sis!" he shouted over the loud music and hugged her fiercely, almost breaking her bones.

"Lance…can't…breathe…" Hermione choked out.

"Oops. Sorry. So, what've brought you here today?" Lance asked as he let go of his sister and switched off the audio set.

"Just wanted to see what's happening around here. Heard from Mom that you've been purchasing more CDs than ever." She narrowed her eyes considerably.

"I know. It's just that these songs are really nice! Besides, my grades are improving and Dad had bought these CDs as a reward. Cool, huh?" a broad grin appeared on his face.

"Alright. But, don't spend too much on them get it? Mom is not happy about it at all." She understood him perfectly. She'd been the same when she was a teenager back at Hogwarts. She bought makeup, clothes like though there's no tomorrow when she was in her fourth year onwards. However, she didn't really have to chance to don them.

"She's never happy about me. She thinks that I'm a big mistake brought into this world." He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Lance…you know she doesn't think that way." She reassured.

"Yes she does. I know. I heard them quarrelling last night again. I had accidentally overheard their argument. Said that I shouldn't have been born. Said that I was the biggest mistake that happened to them." he looked down into his hands.

"Lance, anything can come out when one is angry. Something nasty. You shouldn't take what she said to heart."

"Alright. I'll try."

"If there's anything, just come and find me all right? You can just Floo to my house. My fireplace is always open." Hermione chuckled.

"You're still the best, sis. You rock!" Lance cheered up and hi-five with Hermione. _Teenagers. _

"So, when did you get that poster? The other time I came, I didn't seem to see that here. Besides, one can only get his poster at the Diagon Alley. Did you sneak in there?" Hermione pointed to the poster of Draco Malfoy.

"I got it yesterday. I had a friend who's like you. A wizard. Cool huh? Aint he handsome? He's my idol, sis. The way he played that game. It's awesome!" The way Lance was looking at the poster reminded Hermione of Lavender and her gang when they had gotten a date for dances, Balls or whatever. Bunch of squealing and flirty girls.

"Lance…are you gay?" she asked with eyes wide as saucers.

"What the hell?" Lance looked at Hermione as though she was an alien.

"I mean…the way you're looking at him…" Hermione managed a weak smile.

"Sis! I'm not gay! I will never be!" he exclaimed and Hermione burst into laughter. After a while, Lance laughed with her too.

"Ok. I get it."

"By the way, sis. I heard that you're the publicist for the _Veloce_, aren't you?"

_Veloce_. Now, that name rings a bell. Right. The name of Draco Malfoy's team is _Veloce_. It means swift in Italian. Amazing.

"Yep. How did you know?"

"Dad told me. Now, do you think it would be possible to…erm…"

"Yea?"

"Possible to see them train? I promise I'll be good!" Lance said quickly.

"Well…" Hermione paused deliberately, looking at how Lance's brown eyes widened in suspense.

"Alright!" she exclaimed and got engulfed in another bone-crushing hug.

"You're the best, sis! I knew it!" Lance punched his fist in the air and exclaimed.

Never had Hermione seen her sixteen-year-old brother so happy in her life. After chatting with him for another half an hour, she went down to check on her father who was busy pruning the bushes in their garden at the lawn.

"Dad! How're you?"

"Never better. I reckon your mother told you we argued again?"

"Nope. Lance was the one who told me." Hermione admired the garden that her father had taken great pains to maintain and beamed proudly. It was beautiful. Yellow and purple morning glories crept along the fence. Hermione's favorite flower, carnations, bloomed from the green buds to pink, red, purple, yellow flowers.

"I see."

"Dad…do try to accommodate with Mom at times. I know she may be naggy at times, but it's for your own good. Don't spoil Lance. Be firm with him. Teenagers want to rebel at times. Giving in to him often will not do him any good."

"I'll try. So, what brought you here?" her father turned and smiled at her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Anything wrong with that?" Hermione chuckled. She loved this family, even though her parents kept arguing over the smallest things and Lance was a rebel at times.

"Nothing's wrong with that. By the way, Harry came to look for you this morning at nine. Said that you were looking for him or something."

"Oh. I forgot about it. Why didn't Mom say anything about it?"

"She was bathing, so I answered the door."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I got to go. See you soon." Hermione ran into the house and bade her mother and Lance goodbye as she apparated to Harry's house.

-

That Mandy-Misty-Michy finally left his house. She dragged her stay there, making excuses of wanting to eat breakfast and trying to find her clothes when she knew where it was. The moment she was properly clothed and was fed, he had her out of his house immediately.

"Binky!" he called out as he sat in front of the television. No one came.

"Binky!" he shouted. Immediately, a little house-elf appeared. Its large eyes were staring at Draco intently, its hands trembling slightly.

"Get me a Whiskey. Make it strong." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." She was gone with a 'pop' and then appeared a while later with Draco's Whiskey. He drank it all in a gulp and requested for more.

"Sir, you is drunk. Binky cannot let you drink more." Draco saw Binky's eyes widened slowly.

"Just get me more." It was only his first cup and Binky thought he was drunk? Stupid house-elf.

"No! Oh no. What will Mistress say when she knows Young Master is drinking? Oh no." Binky said loudly.

"Binky…Mistress is dead. She's not alive!" Draco seethed. He had finally gotten over his mother's death and Binky has to bring it up again. Dammit.

"Sorry Master. Binky will shut up. Please don't give Binky clothes." Binky pleaded as she knocked her head against the coffee table.

Draco growled and went up to his room. His day didn't start well. First, he imagined the redhead as _her_ while they were doing foreplay, then he woke up with a stupid redhead in his bed, now; he has a house-elf who had gotten on his nerves. He took out his broom and went out for a ride. Time to get vent off his frustrations.

-

"Hermione! You came!" Harry exclaimed and hugged his best friend.

"Yep. How's Mariah?" she asked as Harry conjured a cup of coffee for her.

"Morning sickness is killing her. She's stuck in the toilet for ten minutes. Can't stop vomiting." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"That's a pregnant lady for you." Hermione chuckle and sipped at her coffee.

"Yea. I know. She didn't have such a bad time when she was carrying James. I shouldn't have put her through this misery."

"Now, now. I know how crazy in love you two are. You two just can't keep your hands off each other." Hermione chuckled again.

"Hermione! Don't let James hear that. He's learning to talk now and he's repeating what we've been saying." He warned.

As if he knew the two of them were talking about him, James came running down the stairs.

"Dada! What we've been swaying!" he shouted and ran into his father's arms.

"Oopf! That's what I mean. It's 'saying', not 'swaying', dear." Harry corrected James.

"Saying. Saying!" James repeated as he clapped his hands together.

"That's a smart boy." Hermione beamed.

"Meet auntie Hermione."

"Harry! Auntie sounds old. Call me godmother." Hermione smiled.

Before James could say anything, Harry rushed to the staircase. Hermione turned and saw him talking to a brunette. Mariah Lebenzon Potter. What a beauty. She had long wavy dark hair that cascaded down her back. Her face was pale but a captivating smile was there. Enchanting woman she is.

"Hermione! You're here. I missed you!" Mariah gushed and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Yep. I came to find Harry last night but he wasn't in." Hermione smiled at her.

"So, why did you find me for?" Harry asked as he sat beside Mariah.

"It's a long story." Hermione sighed.

"We've got time." Mariah said.

"Time! Time!" James chipped in.

"Alright…" Hermione said and related the events that happened yesterday to them.

-

**End of chapter 2. I'm really really sorry that this chapter is so short! I just had an operation on my right hand and I'm right-handed. Now, it's bandaged up but it hurts when I try to twist it. So, it took me a really long while than usual to type this out. I apologize again! I know that's no excuse but it really hurts.**

Anyway, I know this chapter aint that eventful. But I promise, the later chapters will be better. I apologize again.

So, will you be kind enough to review? Please and thank you!

By the way, have a poll to see who Draco dreamt of. It'll be revealed in the later chapters.   
1)Ginny  
2)Hermione  
3)Pansy  
4)Narcissa (LOL)

Vote! 

Alright, I'll leave you here for the moment. Ciao! Take care and review please! (: 


	3. Effects, effects and effects

**Body Check**

Thank you for the reviews! Most of you guessed it's Hermione. What can I say?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 3 - Effects, effects and effects

Being a publicist does have its perks. At the next training session for the _Veloce, _Hermione brought Lance along. She could see that Lance was both excited and anxious at the same time.

"Hi, Lou. This is Lance, my younger brother." Hermione introduced. They sat beside Lou on the bleachers.

"Hi Lance. Heard from Hermione that you love this team? Tell me, who is your favorite team member?" Lou smiled.

"Draco Malfoy." Lance gave a nervous smile.

"Of course. Lance's a Muggle. He doesn't know much about this team." Hermione explained quickly. "Muggle?" Lou raised an eyebrow in return.

"Yes. Is there a problem? I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier." Hermione apologized.

"No, no. This aint a problem. In fact, this is interesting. How did you know about this, Lance?" Lou asked, giving his undivided attention to Lance.

"My…my friend told me so. He's a wizard…" Lance stuttered. Never had Hermione seen her brother so nervous before.

"Impressive…would you like something to eat?" Lou smiled at the two of them.

"No thanks. We've just eaten breakfast." Hermione said. Lou was famous for his big appetite. That accounted for his nickname, _'The Bull'_. He could have breakfast, lunch and dinner with loads of snacks in between and still feel hungry. Hermione sometimes wondered where his food went.

"Alright then. Minky! Get me two hamburgers please. I'd like a chocolate fudge sundae for desert too. Thank you!" Lou ordered and grinned broadly as the house-elf disappeared again.

"Look, sis! There's Draco! Whoa! His flying skills are really superb!" Lance exclaimed while Lou chuckled.

"Of course. Practice makes perfect." Lou smiled. The three of them watched the team trained for about an hour. "Whoa, sis! Did you see that? They're cool, I tell you." Lance exclaimed. Hermione had to admit that their flying skills were good, especially the captain and assistant captain.

-

"Did you see that boy over there?" Blaise pointed out as training ended and the team landed.

"Yea. I saw him. Who is he? He seems close to Granger though."

"Her boyfriend?" Blaise laughed.

"I didn't know she's a pedophile!" Draco laughed loudly and the other teammates stared at him.

"Oops. All right team, gather around. Today's training had been good but I think we can do better. Our first match is round the corner; we have to get the Cup this year no matter what. Get that?" Draco said loudly in his commanding voice.

"Next training session will be tomorrow at ten. Be punctual, everyone!" Blaise added before the team proceeded to the changing room.

"Draco, Blaise. Come here. This is Lance, Hermione's brother." Lou dragged a boy while Hermione walked behind.

"Brother? We thought it was her boy- oopf!" Draco said while Blaise cut him off by elbowing him.

"Hi, Lance." Blaise said politely, extending his hand for a shake.

"Hi." Lance said nervously and shook his hand.

"I shall leave you guys to chat. By the way, you guys trained well today." Lou winked at them and walked back to the building in front of the grounds.

"Lance. I'm Draco." Draco nodded and shook his hand too.

"Sis! I shook hands with Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it? Oh my gosh!" Lance exclaimed while Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco hated to admit, but Lance did remind him of those squealing girls when he took them out to dates.

"Sis…do you think I could…" Lance asked but Hermione shot him a disapproving eye.

"Lance. They're busy people." Hermione warned.

"Is anything here the matter?" Blaise asked. Too polite to arouse Hermione's suspicions.

"Well, nothing's – " Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"I was wondering if you could give me your signature. My friend and I are obsessed with you guys." Lance flashed a toothy grin.

"Sure." Draco took the two magazines that Lance handed to him and signed it, then passing it to Blaise to sign it.

"Thank you. Whoa. You rock, sis!" Lance said loudly and hugged Hermione.

Draco thought that Lance was kind of cute. He reminded Draco of a time when he was still young and innocent and Lucius had not brainwashed him yet.

"Lance, I'm sorry but I got to go. My wife and kid are waiting for me at the changing room. I'll catch up on you in future." Blaise flashed an apologetic smile.

"Sure. Why don't you go? Ginny isn't very patient, if I remembered correctly." Hermione chuckled.

"Alright. Bye, Blaise." Lance said and waved to him.

"C'mon on, Lance. I need to get you home before Dad worries himself to death." Hermione said as soon as Blaise left, leaving Hermione with Lance and Draco.

Draco could sense the tension in the air between him and Hermione. He caught sight of Lance's disappointed look and felt a tinge of sadness. Gosh, was he going soft so soon?

"Lance! Why don't I teach you how to fly?" Draco quickly suggested as he watched Lance and Hermione walk away.

"Can I? I mean, I'm a Muggle. I don't think Muggles can fly." Lance said.

"Sure. I'll just charm the broom." Draco said and summoned an extra broom from the broom closet.

"Alright. Step over it. I'll just charm it and you'll be able to fly with me. How about that?" Draco smiled as he handed Lance the broom.

"That's awesome!" Lance exclaimed.

Lance…" Hermione said but Lance was already on the broom, which Draco had charmed.

"Sis, don't worry about me! I'll be fine." Lance assured from above.

"Yea, Granger. Chill out. I wont kill him all right?" Draco was in the air with Lance now.

"Lance! You must promise me one thing. If I ever lose to you in flying, don't tell anyone! I have a reputation to uphold, you know!" Draco laughed as he yelled to Lance.  
-

Bloody Malfoy. If anything happened to Lance, the first person she would kill would be Malfoy and then herself. It's not that she didn't do anything to stop Malfoy from getting her precious brother from flying; it's just that she didn't trust Malfoy to take care of her brother.

She walked back to the bleachers and watched the two of them fly under eagle eyes. Now that it was just Lance and Malfoy in the air, she had to admit he flew well. Hold on, didn't she just admit that earlier? And, why the hell was she praising him? Goodness, something must be wrong with her.

She smiled as she saw Lance racing the court with Malfoy. Lance was laughing loudly as Malfoy tried to pull a stunt that didn't end up well.

"Do that again!" Lance shouted.

"Here it goes!"

Hermione saw Malfoy pulling another stunt but he failed and that resulted in him slipping off his broom.

"Malfoy!" Hermione stood up and shouted. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He shouted back and quickly slung his leg over his broom. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright, that's it. You two. Get down here now!" Hermione commanded, her motherly instincts taking over.

In a matter of seconds, the two of them landed and were laughing simultaneously.

"Do you know what you did was dangerous?" Hermione said, her hands planted on her hips.

"Relax, Granger. It wont cost me my life. See. I'm still alive and kicking." He raised his hands in defense.

"And you, Lance. Don't you ever do that ever again. It is dangerous. Get it, you two?" she said.

-

'Was that a sign of concern for me or what?' Draco thought.

He was back at the changing room where he was taking a shower and Lance was changing into his spare clothes.

"Lance. You alright?" Hermione asked for the fourth time.

"Yea, sis. I know it's my first time flying today, but nothing happened alright?" Lance said with a hint of irritation.

"Fine. I was just concerned about you. I mean, Malfoy is famous for being notorious. You never knew whether he charmed that broom to throw you overboard or what." Hermione sighed.

"Sis. I trust him ok?" Lance said.

"Fine then…"

Draco knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop on their conversation, but hey, he didn't mean it. Did Hermione really have such a bad impression of him? Wait a minute, since when did he call her using her first name. He shook his head violently and walked out of the cubicle with a towel wrapping around the bottom half of his body.

"Granger. You know I don't hurt young people." Shit. He just told them indirectly that he was listening to their conversation. 'I'm so dead…' he sighed mentally.

"Oh really? I think it's older people and some half-breed people that you hurt eh?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry I insulted you the other day ok?" he sat on the bench opposite Hermione while Lance stood around listening intently to their conversation.

"Apology accepted then." Hermione shot him a weary smile.

"Oh yea. The team will be meeting at this pub. It's our way of welcoming you." Draco took another towel and dried his hair, which made him look sexier than ever. Wait. Since when did Hermione think of him as sexy?

"Are you sure?" Hermione narrowed her eyes again. She didn't trust him yet.

"Yea. Call Blaise if you want." He offered.

"Fine. I'll just pay Gin a visit. Goodbye then." Hermione said and held Lance's hand.

"Bye, Draco." Lance said.

"Bye. See you soon."

With that, Hermione apparated back home with Lance.

"Sis? Did I tell you that you're the best?" Lance flashed a toothy grin.

"Yes. Loads of time." She smiled back.

"You rock!" he chuckled and ran up to his room.

Hermione decided to pay Ginny and Blaise a visit and apparated there.

"Gin? Are you there?" Hermione reappeared in Ginny's kitchen.

"Is that Hermione?" a female voice rang through the house.

"Gin! It's a long time since I saw you! How's this child?" Ginny entered the kitchen and was engulfed in a hug from Hermione.

"This child is going to suffocate if you don't let me go…" Ginny choked.

"Sorry." Hermione let her go and smiled.

"So, what blew you here today? Heard from Blaise you're his team's publicist?" they walked out and sat on the sofa.

"Yea. It's tough life working as publicist for them. You know Malfoy's a pig head. Can't stand working with him." Hermione groaned.

"Hermione. You should get to know him. He's not that bad." Another voice broke in. Hermione turned and saw Blaise carrying Gina down the stairs.

"Blaise! Gina woke up?" Ginny asked.

"Yea. She was talking in her sleep. She said something like 'Mummy…' and then she woke up. Scary little one." Blaise shrugged and sat beside Ginny.

"Wow. How old is Gina now? She looks like five." Hermione looked at Gina.

"She'll be three in a month." Ginny smiled.

"She'll be a heartbreaker in future." Hermione smiled.

"So, I suppose Draco told you about our welcoming you at the pub?" Blaise asked.

"Yea. I don't really believe him, so I'm here to find out from you guys."

"He's not lying, Hermione. When Jack first came, we welcomed him that way too. Is anything the matter?" Blaise asked.

"I can vouch for that." Ginny chipped in.

"Oh. No. Nothing's wrong." Hermione said quickly.

"We can bring you to the pub." Ginny offered.

"Well…"

"C'mon Hermione. It'll be fun! I was there when they welcomed Jack. It was a blast, I tell you." Ginny laughed softly.

"Yea. You should have seen how we did Jack. It was hilarious!" Blaise laughed too.

"I don't think I want to know what happened…" Hermione felt uneasy suddenly. No way was she going to be welcomed by the team by getting tricked.

"Oh. Don't worry, Hermione. The guys wont do anything to you. You're a lady. They wouldn't dare do anything." Ginny added. Not that it helped Hermione one bit.

"Well…Malfoy did say something about the team treating males and females equally." Hermione said softly.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm there. I'll make sure nothing happens to you and you get home unscathed." Ginny offered.

"Alright then…" Hermione said reluctantly.

"Great. It's at this Muggle pub. It's _Soiree_. Heard of it?" Blaise said.

Hermione shook her head.

"No matter. We'll drive you there. Meet you at seven." Ginny said.

"That's settled then. C'mon Gin, we better get Gina back to her bed." Blaise smiled and they left, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione checked her watch and yelped. It was six. She had better get going if she wanted to be ready. She apparated back home without saying goodbye.

She raided her wardrobe for the suitable clothes to wear to the pub.

"What on earth do people wear when they go to a pub?" she asked aloud.

"Jeans." Someone replied her. Hermione turned and saw Abigail looking at her.

"What?"

"Are you going to a pub?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. I am. Though I didn't want to. I was forced to go to a pub." Hermione ranted.

"Enough talk. I know what you can wear." Abigail entered her room, wondering what outfit Abigail had in mind.

"This. This is the perfect outfit for you." Abigail pulled out a white blouse and blue jeans.

"That? Are you sure? It looks so…normal. I want to look good." Hermione admitted.

"Whose good books are you trying to get into?" Abigail eyed her suspiciously.

"Mal- No one, of course." Hermione quickly covered up for her stupid blunder.

"Is that so?" Abigail was smirking at her now. Shit. Why on earth did his name slip off so easily? Dammit!

"Yes." Hermione said and avoided Abigail's gaze. She could feel her cheeks flushing right now.

"Alright then. Wear this top."

Hermione looked at the top that Abigail took out and squealed.

"Thanks, Abby. This is perfect. Thank you!" Hermione gushed and rushed to the bathroom.

After a shower, she wore the dark purple tank top and the tight-fitting jeans. She applied some foundation, blusher and shimmering purple eye shadow. She was pulling back her wavy hair into a loose ponytail when the doorbell rang. She looked at her clock at the bedside. It was seven. Blaise and Ginny were punctual. She quickly grabbed her handbag and stuffed lip-gloss, her wand, her Prada wallet and mirror into it.

"Hermione! Your friends are here!" Abigail shouted.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back. She looked around the room, checking whether she left anything behind and then ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late." Hermione said breathlessly.

"It's alright. Let's go then." Ginny smiled.

"Don't enter my room Abby." Hermione warned.

"Sure." She smirked.

Hermione sat at the passenger seat of Blaise's car and waved goodbye to Abigail.

-

"Hey Draco. Is Blaise here yet?" a teammate, Alex, asked.

"Nope." He replied curtly. Blaise was never late. The team had arrived, except for Blaise, Ginny and Hermione. He took a swig from his beer and ordered another one.

"There they are!" Alex shouted over the music.

Draco turned and saw Blaise, Ginny and Hermione entering. Man, she grabbed his attention the moment she entered. She was dressed in a dark purple top and a tight-fit jean. He had never seen her so confident and pretty before. He had to admit that she carried herself well. As she neared him, his pulsating body drove him nuts and he downed his beer.

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm late." He heard someone apologize from behind. He expected to see Granger but instead, he saw Blaise and Ginny. Granger was nowhere to be seen.

"That's alright." Draco growled. Whatever effect Granger had on him, he didn't like it one bit.

"What happened, bud? Someone stepped on your tail?" Blaise asked and ordered a Martini. Ginny sat beside Blaise and asked for orange juice.

"Nothing much. Hermione didn't come?" he asked.

"_Granger_ came. She's talking to Alex over there." Ginny said. Draco looked up and caught her sharing a cunning smile with Blaise.

Shit. He'd said her name instead of her maiden name. Shit. He just felt like sticking his head in a pile of dung.

"Right." He said and looked over his shoulder. He saw Alex flirting with Hermione shamelessly. Suddenly, a surge of anger rushed through him. Now, all he wanted to do was to bash Alex's head.

Where did that come from? He sighed. Granger had gotten under his skin. That was official now.

"Hermione! Do you want something to drink?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Draco heard her reply and his heart started racing again. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Two Whiskeys. Make it extra strong." He ordered.

"I'd like a Martini, please." Hermione said politely to the bartender.

"So, you came. I thought you didn't trust me." Draco sneered.

"Yea. I didn't trust you but that doesn't mean I don't trust Ginny and Blaise." Hermione said coolly.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Blaise watched the two of them converse in interest.

"Hey, you two. We're going dancing. Don kill each other while we're gone ok?" Ginny said and dragged Blaise to the dance floor before he could say anything.

The two of them just drank their drinks quietly, not knowing what to talk about. The silence was killing Hermione and she broke the silence.

"So, I never figured you'd play Qudditch after Hogwarts. Always thought you would…err…" Hermione didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"I what? Become a Death Eater?" Draco laughed.

"Yea." She said softly.

"Figures. Everyone thought so. But, I decided to just follow my interests which was Qudditch." He shrugged.

"I thought that your main interest is killing people." Hermione said hastily.

"Oops…I'm sorry…" Hermione quickly apologized.

"It's alright. I guess I didn't do much to correct that evil impression I have on people. Didn't bother to."

"I see. So, you joined this team once you graduated?"

"Yea. I played well for the auditions and they accepted me. I climbed up the 'ranks' to the team captain." He beamed proudly.

"I see."

"What about you? I thought you held a job at the Ministry?" he asked, daring to look at Hermione in the eye.

"Quit it. Found it really boring. I mean, doing paperwork wasn't my style. I was more for the…adventurous one. Guess Harry passed that adventurous germ to me." she laughed and her eyes twinkled for the first time.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat but dismissed it.

"Yea. Pothead. Heard he married Mariah?" he asked.

"Yea. She's a beauty. They met in Paris. You could say it was love at first sight for them." Hermione sighed contentedly.

"Love at first sight? Amazing that anyone would love Pothead." He sneered.

"Stop being a jerk, Malfoy." Hermione shot him a look.

"Alright. Cool it. Care for a dance?" he asked.

Did he just ask Granger for a dance? Whoa.

"Err…why not?" Hermione shot him a smile and they went to the dance floor.

**End of Chapter 3**

How's it? Review guys! Keep the reviews rolling in! (: My hand is hurting again. Come on! Review to make me happy alright? The next chapter will be up in four or five day's time. Catch you then!

Anyway, let you guys know something about the next chapter. The sexual tension between Draco and Hermione is building up. But, they wont be together as yet. I have other plans for them.

Once again, review! (: 


	4. Stutters

**Body Check**

A/N: Wowee! I got so many reviews. Thanks you guys. Love you loads. So, here are some responses to some of your reviews. I'll have a big shout-out later on.

dee023 – Nope. Lance aint gay. Hope you'll stick thru this story. :)

tuxedo cat- Thanks. I did try to improve on it. Glad you noticed. :) Nope. I like constructive reviews. Just keep them coming in. if I do make any mistakes, tell me.

A big shout-out to: curlygue, mrs skywalker, NikkiEvans, lylia, vampchica34567, **Vampire Angel of Death, kat, Karen, dagworth.**

Well, one question. What's a beta? What does a beta do? I seriously have no idea what that is. Heehs. I sound so foolish.

Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 4 - Stutters

_If hearing things indicates that one is insane then I am definitely certifiable for that._

Hermione was at the bleachers with Lou, Jack and the other reporters from the various magazines and Daily Prophet. She was unable to get the dance with Malfoy out of her head and, conversations from that night came drifting back to her mind. A very bad sign indeed.

"Ms. Granger. How is the team coping with the trainings for the Qudditch World Cup? The other teams seem to be training really hard." A reporter asked enthusiastically and brought her back to reality.

"They're doing just fine." she replied tersely.

"Are they under any pressure to get the Cup again?" another asked.

"Are they getting into any trouble? Like, entering strip clubs?" someone asked and everyone except Jack, Lou and Hermione laughed.

Damn those reporters.

"They're behaving well, I might say. Yes. Of course they're under pressure to get the Cup again. I mean, who wouldn't?" Hermione said and let out a small sigh.

"Alright, everyone. Your time is up. You may continue interviewing later on." Lou raised his hands and motioned them to back off. The reporters backed off a little reluctantly.

"Rowdy crowd we have eh? Hermione, get those kids to go for the charity thing. It'll seriously benefit their image. I mean, you heard what that annoying reporter said, didn't you?" Lou asked and cast a spell so that the reporters couldn't hear what they were talking about. "_Are they getting into any trouble? Like, entering strip clubs?_" Lou imitated that reporter. Hermione chuckled while Jack laughed out loud.

"It isn't as easy as you thought, Lou. Those guys up there are stubborn! Stubborn to the core. That leader, Mr. Malfoy refused to listen to me." Hermione protested.

"That, Hermione, is your job. I don't care, darling. Those kids must go!" Lou insisted and apparated off.

Jack smirked at Hermione and apparated off too. Great. What a great way to start the day. Who the bloody hell invited those reporters in the first place?

When the training ended, Hermione went to the changing room full of half-naked guys.

"Guys. May I have your attention please?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, from what I heard from Lou, he insists that you guys attend the charity program. Remember, it benefits this team's image. We want people to think that you're fabulous at sports and have a kind heart and not some wild guys dying to well, go to strip clubs."

No answers but a great deal of staring. Dammit.

"Guys?" Hermione tried. More staring.

"Ok. Fine. I get it." Hermione said curtly and apparated off to Lou's office.

"Lou! I told you! They're simply impossible!" Hermione fumed.

"Hermione, relax. Talk to them nicely. Persuade them. Threaten them. Do whatever you have to do!" Lou said and snacked on his really big hamburger. Talk about great appetites.

"I did that. I threatened, persuaded and talk. Doesn't seem to be working." She lifted her fingers as though to count off the ways. 

"Well, that only calls for one action…" Lou's voice trailed off while Hermione's eyes widened.

"You want me to cast the Unforgivable on them?" she stared at Lou.

"What? No, no! What on earth are you talking about?" Lou laughed and small bits of burger came flying out of his mouth.

"Lou. Please don't laugh while you're talking. It's…disgusting…" Hermione said as she flicked her wand towards her top and the bits of food disappeared.

"Alright. I apologize. I know it's kind of hard on you, but get those guys to attend the program. It's seriously do them good." Lou said and nodded his head seriously.

"Look, I'll try alright? No guarantee, though." Hermione sighed and apparated to the changing room again.

Luckily for her, most of the guys had gone back home. She strode across the room confidently until she saw him. The half-naked him.

"Malfoy. We need to talk." Hermione said.

"Talk then." 

Hermione couldn't believe that just last night, he had a civil conversation with her and they had danced. Was that just a dream or what? His attitude had changed from a gentleman to a rude ass.

"Attend that charity program."

"No."

"Why not?"

-

_I knew I shouldn't have been so nice to her brother. I knew I shouldn't have asked her to dance with me last night. I knew-_

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

"You're zoning off again. I said, why not?" she was tapping her left foot impatiently now.

"Why not what?"

"Why wouldn't you attend the charity program? It'll benefit you."

"Me? Benefit me? Like how? I'll have to start donating and then what? I'll that thing with a hole in my pocket eh? Oh! So that's how I benefit eh? Amazing!" he said sarcastically.

"No! I mean. Look, it'll benefit your team's image. You remember seeing those hordes of reporters out there? They still remember that time when your team brought the Cup to the strip club ok? In their minds, this team is full of wild men who looks for comfort in those places."

"Look for comfort?" he snorted.

"Sex! Having sex with those strippers! That won't do! In no time at all, this team will go down before you can even get on your broom."

"No. We will not go. This is ridiculous! I mean, what has image got to do with us playing Qudditch?"

"Loads. People wont support you if you leave a bad impression on them. If no one supports you, then you guys wont be here at all!"

Draco kept quiet. It's not that he didn't want to go for the program. It's just that he didn't see a point in attending those things. It's just a total waste of time!

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Malfoy! Will you stop being so stubborn?" she exclaimed.

"No! That's me. Deal with it."

He walked away to the other side of the room.

"Malfoy…" he said her call out his name. He felt someone pull him back. He looked down and saw Hermione's small fingers encircling his wrist. A sudden jolt of electricity surged through his body. Whoa. That's certainly a first for Draco.

Obviously Hermione had felt that too as she quickly let go of him and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Well…err…" she stuttered.

"I'll consider alright?" he sighed and walked away.

-

_Ok. That is totally weird. What was that? Oh great. I just touched Malfoy. Me? Touched him? I'm seriously going nuts. I can't believe I actually touched him! Oh my gosh. That's it. I'm going insane. I'm hearing things and now, I'm talking to myself._

Hermione couldn't help but stare at her hands. Wow. I touched him. I, Hermione Jane Granger touched Draco whatever-his-middle-name-is Malfoy. Oh man. What am I thinking about?

Hermione shook her head hard and looked around the changing room. Only Blaise, Malfoy and one other guy were left. Blaise. That's it.

"Here goes nothing…" she muttered to herself and walked to Blaise.

-

Why on earth did she touch me? Draco couldn't help but ask himself. He sat himself down at the wooden bench and quickly wore his black shirt. That harmless touch from Granger had sent a strange feeling throughout his whole body. He felt warmth radiating from her touch. Damn, he wasn't supposed to be thinking that way.

She must have cast a spell on me. That must be it.

-

"Yes, Hermione?" Blaise asked without lifting his head from the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, I was wondering…"

"You want me to attend that program?" Blaise finished off her sentence.

"Yea. I was wondering if you would err…attend it?"

"Sure. Why not? I'll get Gin to go along?"

"Sure thing! Merlin, you don't know how grateful I feel towards you." Hermione beamed.

"No problem." Blaise looked up and flashed her a toothy grin.

"I owe you one. Big time." Hermione smiled back and apparated away.

-

"Blaise! Did she ask you to go for that program?" Draco asked.

"Yea, she did." He replied and returned to his newspaper.

"What did you tell her?" Draco narrowed his eyes. Blaise was the softhearted type. A little persuading was all one needed to get him to do something.

"I agreed."

"You what!" Draco exclaimed.

"I agreed. Get your ears cleaned, Draco." Blaise smirked.

"I heard that! How could you? I mean, here I am, telling her I wouldn't go. And you? You actually agreed to go?"

"Hey, relax alright? Stop making her job difficult."

"Why are you standing up for her now?"

"Have you forgotten? Hermione's best friend is Ginny who happens to be my wife. If Hermione was to complain to Gin, what the hell is going to happen? Gin's gonna kill me for upsetting her best friend, that I'm sure. Besides, what's wrong in attending the charity program? It makes Lou happy, Hermione happy, the whole press happy, the recipients happy. What's wrong?" " He shrugged.

"But-"

"No buts, buddy. I can't help you here. I'm sorry alright?" Blaise sighed and got up.

"Forget it." Draco's shoulders slumped and he sat back on the bench. He heard Ginny and Gina enter the room.

"Dad!" Gina squealed.

"What's wrong with Draco?" he heard Ginny ask Blaise.

"He's touchy today. Tell you later on." Blaise said.

"Hey, Draco! We're leaving. Bye. Say goodbye to godfather, will you?" Blaise called out and then talked softly to Gina.

"Bye, god-dad!" Gina hugged Draco and then rushed back to her parents' side. After that, they apparated away.

"Aint that great? They've left for a nice family dinner and I'm left here doing…absolutely nothing…" Draco groaned.

"Blaise! Blaise!" Draco heard someone exclaiming loudly.

"Who's that?" he demanded and turned around. It was Granger.

"It's me, you idiot. I forgot to tell Blaise the venue and time. Where is he?" she said breathlessly.

"Why, he just went home for his nice family dinner." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh…" she said dejectedly.

They just stood there staring at each other, trying to strike up a conversation but didn't know how. They were still quite shy after that encounter of Hermione touching him. Shy? Draco Malfoy? Shy? That's a first. Definitely a first.

"Well, could you err…pass the message to Blaise then?" she asked.

"Err…why not?" he shrugged.

"It is at Grand Hyatt Hotel. Ballroom 2. 7pm tomorrow."

"Right. Do you know that you could just apparate to Blaise's house and tell him?"

"Err…right…I guess I kind off forgot…" Hermione blushed slightly and stuttered.

Did anyone notice how cute she was when she blushed? Oh shit. I didn't say that out did I?

"Right. I'll be off then. Bye." She said sheepishly and apparated away.

-

Back at her house, she stood in front of her mirror as she applied her mud mask onto her face.

"He's right. Why didn't I apparate to Blaise's house?" she asked aloud.

"That's because you want to see Draco Malfoy."

"Where did that come from!" she exclaimed. Hermione stared at the mirror and found it talking back to her.

"Stop staring at me!"

"You…you can talk?"

"Hello? Nothing is impossible in this world of magic." The image of Hermione in the mirror replied back.

"Fine then."

"Well, you do want to see Draco Malfoy, do you not?"

"No! Of course not! He makes my life miserable! Why on earth would I want to see him?"

"He makes your heart beat faster, am I right?" that image in the mirror smirked at Hermione.

"So not! Silencio!" Hermione exclaimed and plopped down on her bed.

"No. I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him." She repeated this mantra over and over again until she fell asleep and dreamt of a certain guy.

**End of Chapter 4.**

A/n: How's it? I do apologize if it isn't up to your standards. I've got slight writers' block but I managed this out. Bear with me for a while. I promise the next chapter will be better. I promise. I promise!

Review! Review and review! I want more reviews alright? Make me happy with your precious reviews. :)

PS: The next chapter will be about the charity program. Do you think Draco will go? Tell me bout what you guys think.

I got to go now. Catch you guys later!

Review!


End file.
